Missael Darkell
"Hey, I don't want to discourage your curiosity, but I have to remind you, if something goes wrong, this is an exceptionally embarrassing way to die." ' ''"All the answers fall short of the truths." '' '" Fenrir Howls"''' '''Neo Nocte/Missael Darkell (Pronunciation: Misha+l Darcoll Calal+n) known as the False Dragon, is the 4'th''' son of the now deceased Enester Darkell. Despite being a bastard he roused to fame and fortune during the height of the Great Elven Civil War. Following the Angelic Invasion Neo chose to reside in Midgard (Earth). There he worked as a sellsword before reuniting with his family. ---- Appearance ---- Height: 5’11/1.8 m Hair Color: Silver/White/Platinum Blonde (dyes his hair black) Eye Color: Blue (Can change to Gold or red) Ethnicity Or Accent: Northern Ljósálfar (similar to danish) Neo is small compared to most elves. He stands only 5 feet and 11 inches tall with a strong, lean and ripped muscular build that weighs around 214 lbs (97 kg). Unlike his younger years in order to avoid his silver white hair from getting in his eyes, or being grabbed during a fight, it’s kept short (rarely exceeds that length). His eyebrows are slightly curved and share the same color as his hair. Due to his ljósálfar heritage, his ears are more pointed and leaf-shaped than those of a human, though not as large and cumbersome as some of the other elves. One of them tends to support an inverted black cross attached to a chain made of electrum. Sometimes instead of wearing the previously mentioned item he wears a pair of black coffin earrings. Their lids carry the design of silver Nordic runes or inverted crosses. Wide cheekbones taper down to a pointy chin giving his face an elegant heart shape. That houses a pair of unnaturally blue eyes molded inside an almond frame. Neo’s eyes radiate an indigo gleam similar to a beaming blue flame with irises that are sometimes shown slit like those of a cat (they can change colors whenever he encounters strong emotions, like anger, or is affected by Nether to gold and crimson. One eye can change color while the other remains blue. ). Decorating his fair skin and wavy nose are freckles and trailing down a pair of thin lips. His usual attire consists mostly of well processed black leather. The outfit is comprised of a hooded black jacket, pants, gloves and flat soled boots. The fabric is made out of fire drake hide and fire spider silk. These materials can protect the wearer from extreme temperatures, light stabbing, slashes, cuts, light ammunitions and acids while still allowing for swift and free movement. He also carries a belt, also made of leather, but not the same kind as the rest of his attire. It wraps around his waist and coils around a leather sheath that dresses a modified Late Viking sword. To ensure that the sheath is held firmly it is attached by a few rings of electrum to the belt. The sword features a cross guard, side rings, and a single finger ring. Fully it extends to 44 inches with a beautiful 36-inch blade scribed with runes of power and magic. Staying true to his liking for fire drake hide it comprises the wrapped handle of his main weapon and its sheath. Sometimes he carries 2 swords, a sword and a messer (weapon) or a sword and a short bearded axe. But no matter the combination he always keeps a dagger close by. Tattooed with black ink on his right and left forearm are the words “love” and “hate”, symbolizing that one cannot have one without the other. On his right ring finger, he wears the Darkell family ring which is made of a black electrum alloy and decorated with a magical sapphire colored stone that carries the engraving of a crow. He sometimes wears bracers and greaves to battle made of the same material. These are marked with runes of protection, strength, and his families crests. ---- Personality ---- Neo/Missael can be bold, overbearing, outspoken, yet logical; often advising others not to act rashly. Yet his collected nature is with clear limits and like many he can be easily angered if you know which buttons to push. That being said, he is always willing to go to great lengths in order to protect those whom he cares about, even at the cost of setting himself at odds with others, hampering his individual progress and disobeying direct orders. When it comes to his family and friends, duty, glory, curiosity and honor take a back seat. However, he can also be understanding and compassionate, even to those he has opposed and crossed swords in battle. Years of experience has taught him that there are always two sides to one argument and is no stranger to forgiveness when it is in order, especially if someone is trying to protect someone who is precious to them. Following Ljósálfar philosophy, when possible, he attempts to understand where both sides are coming from in order to solve the conflict at the core. Even though he is well aware that he wasn’t born in the northern city of Heleg he always proclaims that he has. Like most of the Ljósálfar born in Alfheim/ Ljosalfheim (Land Of The Fairies/ Bright Elf Home)) he serves the God Freyr. Because of this, he is constantly training, learning new things and getting stronger in order to protect the Vanir ( a group of gods associated with fertility, wisdom, nature, magic, and the ability to see the future) when Ragnarok comes. As an elven warrior, he carries a great deal of pride, often dismissing the opinions of the short-lived races in important manners, like humans, as misguided. In his craft, he is a perfectionist and does not settle for anything less for himself or the ones under his guidance than their 120 percent. Due to his teaching methods, he has lost most of his apprentices. As they often request other instructors half way through their classes, even at the same academy. Although he holds these students with great esteem, and always respects their decision to leave, he is grateful they did. Since he holds the few who managed to complete their training close to his heart and cares for them as siblings. He has never been afraid to take risks though this personality trait was more prevalent during his younger years. Before he was taken under the formal apprenticeship of his master/teacher he used to fight “suicidally”. Most of his victories in duels being attributed more to his natural ability to surprise in order to defeat. This left him vulnerable to those experienced enough to understand his odd approach as it could be easily countered. He was a talented duelist, but his fighting style lacked a clear direction. Once he began his formalized training with his first master this changed. As he was taught to merge his ability to take risks with his unorthodox mentality to create a devastating move set. Rather than specialize in an elaborate sword style or in a pure magical approach he adjusted to form a style that employed them both without retracting from one another. Usually chaining in magical attacks into his blade sequences to catch his opponents off-guard. He would also use any tools at his disposal to get the job done, often attacking his enemies with multiple killing tools while assaulting them with his blade and magic. Considered a prodigal student by all his masters/teachers, Neo has a deep connection with the southeast (fire) point of the pentacle due to him naturally being: passionate, intuitive, protective and easily inspired. He exceeded at this chaotic art even at a very young age. Although his intellectual side is usually hidden by a large number of swears words and unintelligent remarks, Missael possess an above average intellectual capacity for the solving of riddles, puzzles, and other complex problems. Some of these talents are manifested in obscurity, for example, him being fluid in seven languages, having an above average knowledge of science, mathematics, history and myths, investigations, combat strategy, psychology and other social sciences in general. Missael is very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. But he is no stranger to deflate his ego when needed, especially when he is around his friends, family, comrades, and mate. When the mood darkens he often tries to light it up with a joke. Missael tries to enjoy life as best he can. He has several hobbies most of them centered around his culture. He enjoys the competitive feeling brought on by a spar and a good fight; enjoys collecting weaponry, armors, magical artifacts and trophies of his victories. Loves almost to an addiction: tea, mead, whiskey, and wine, though he prefers red over white unless he is pairing it with a meal. Won’t eat meat unless he approves of the way the creature has been killed or has slain it himself. He also has been known for devouring his strong opponents after killing them believing that he can draw strength from their corpses. Likes to explore, train, learn new things, listen to music, play his violin, read, especially tales of valor and mythology, and sex, though not in that order. Has a sweet tooth for honey and enjoys nature. His favorite colors are crimson and blue and prefers the warmth over the cold. Above all of this, his most defining personality traits are his incredible willpower and his strong sense of loyalty to those he holds dear. As an individual, he strives to better himself not only in a personal manner but also in strength. Strongly believes that all debts must be repaid even at the cost of one's life. He is always ready to serve, fight and die for his friends, family, and comrades. ---- Likes: To train, explore, spars and fights, collecting weapons, armors, magical artifacts and trophies of his victories. Enjoys drinking any kind of alcohol but prefers mead, whiskey, and red wine also likes tea. The color blue and crimson, stories, nature, sex, music, and warmth. Dislikes: Anyone who tries to hurt his family and friends, oath-breakers, liars and useless items. Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. ---- Physiological and Mental Traits ---- As a Ljósálfar he has a timeless body ( a body that is immune to age. Because of this, he will always remain at his physical prime) that is tougher and more resistant, mainly to impact forces, than the body of a human. Making him able to withstand a great amount of punishment, function under very stressful situations, handle physical augmentation and even endure great impacts that might cripple or cause the death of others. The Ljósálfar are bright/light elves from Norse mythology and the precursors of the modern elves. They share a few similarities with angels.Like many elves, he has an excellent sense of sight that allows him to separate colors much better than a human. Missael perceives everything at an accelerated state which grants him a better perception of movement. In addition, his eyes have the ability to see further into the Ultra-Violet spectrum, allowing him to function in most unlighted places (extends to 90 feet). He can see and read the auras and souls of other creatures, disembodied entities, ghosts, spirits, angels, demons, etc. Also grants him a resistance to optical illusions Being touched by the Aether he has the ability of Astral Perception. Also known as reading magic, is an ability that allows the user to sense the presence and energy level of himself, other creatures and objects close by. This energy can be magical energy, ATP, life energy, undead energy, among others. He can get a read on the amount of energy inside a creature’s body at that time, how it flows and notice if it increases or decreases. He can also sense when a fight involving supernatural abilities is going on and when magic is being used, the range depends on the output of the abilities or in the caster, can also sense when something or someone is being summoned through the use of magic or other supernatural abilities. His powerful connection with the southeast and north points of the pentacle has granted him a resistance to both extreme heat and electricity, including some caused by esoteric means, like his own magic. His physicality also grants him immunity to almost all diseases, poisons, toxins, and venoms. Has a high pain threshold and can survive long periods of time without food or water. Also, his advanced musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins than that of a human giving him incredible stamina. This complemented with his usual training routine and racial connection with magic has allowed him to spend incredible amounts of time active without tiring himself out. His training extended beyond the physical and magical, his mental training gifted him with an unnaturally strong will power that allows him to resist telepathy, various mind assaults, and manipulation powers. Being an ambidextrous Ljósálfar seasoned warrior he has mastered melee combat to such a degree that attacking and defending has become a matter of instinct, thus allowing him to concentrate on incorporating magical techniques, as his race has a strong connection with magic and has master level knowledge of it, while in battle. He can move, react to his surroundings, gather and process information much faster than a human. As well as his agility, balance, bodily coordination, and strength are all far beyond than those attributed to humans. ---- Powers/Magics ---- ' ' 1) Connection with the South East point of the pentacle. Also known as the elemental house of fire. The elemental house of fire can also be known as the second elemental house of light. This stems from the Ljósálfar distinction between the physical and spiritual aspects of the light spectrum. To them fire exhibits all the physical characteristics like brightness, color, and temperature, while Aether (the house of light/spirit/life north point of the pentacle) embodies the spiritual side like life, purity, and divinity. This house incorporates what the Ljósálfar believe to be the 3 forms of fire: fire, the sun, and lightning because of their ability to emit light. During the younger years of the race, the art of lightning was exclusive to the houses of water and air. As their knowledge of magic grew fire mages learned to summon and redirect lightning from the sky and later summon this powerful element with their bodies in the form of electricity. Knowledge of the southeast point of the pentacle (fire element), plus the natural affinity of the Ljósálfar with aether, extends to mastery of 3 different powers: Aetherial Fire, Aetherial lightning and Aetherial plasma. Neo is most commonly known for his ability to produce, absorb, redirect, control and mold normal and aetherial fire (heat) and flames through thought alone, and utilize it in any way imaginable. He could alter the size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame to an immeasurable inferno, change the chemical structure of the fire to make it explode or have other effects like making it stick, similar to napalm. He is masterful enough to choose what burns and what doesn't. When the Aetherial flames are ignited they take a different color, beautiful and dangerous this fire burns hotter than a normal flame. Fires produced by this magic can ignite at lower temperatures, reach a higher temperature and require almost no oxygen nor fuel to burn. These flames can burn for 5 days without fuel. Secondly, he is able to create, shape, redirect and manipulate normal and aetherial electricity, as well as summon and redirect normal and aetherial lightning. Through this, he has control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electromagnetism, amongst other. Some of his most common uses for this power is augmenting his physical capabilities (reaction time, speed and strength), neurotransmitter manipulation, wall climbing (includes walking and running), induce paralysis, etc. The most advanced form of this house takes the form of the art of plasma. This art requires the user to combine fire and electricity to create and manipulate both forms of plasma (aethereal and normal). Even though it is considered a form of fire Neo is unable to summon it directly making it one of the most draining abilities in his arsenal. Not only does he requires an elemental mixture but he has no inherit ability to manipulate this power, instead he depends on using electricity to bend the plasma to his will. In doing so, he drains, even more, his magical stamina. Aetherial is a magical power obtained by having mastery and a connection to aether, also known as the fifth element. Magical attacks created by these powers are capable of standing up against holy and unholy attacks. Damage inflicted by this magic extends beyond the physical body, damaging the essence/soul of the creature. Can also be used to deal damage to none corporeal entities like ghosts, angels, demons, souls, etc the damage done depends on the elemental affinity of the aether. For example, fire users can ignite these entities using their body as fuel for their flames, air users can knock them about with the wind, etc. Also, the elements produced by this art are stronger than the ones in Midgard (earth). 2) Connection with the North West point of the pentacle. Also known as the elemental house of Air. Each of the elemental houses represents a state of matter. Earth is strongly associated with solids, water with liquids, fire with plasma and air with gasses. His connection with the North West point of pentacle grants him the magical ability to manipulate most gasses, particularly air and winds. The common name for air is given to the atmospheric gasses used in breathing and photosynthesis. By volume dry air contains 78.09 % nitrogen, 20. 95 % oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.039 % carbon dioxide, and small amounts of other gasses. Air can also contain a variable amount of water vapor. He is masterful enough to manipulate the molecules within the air, by doing so he can remove the oxygen from an area and/or create powerful vacuums. By manipulating the density, pressure and speed of the air he can create powerful kinetic and piercing attacks. Also, it it allows him to lift heavy objects, land harder strikes and crush objects/subjects via pressure manipulation. By control the air around an object/subject he can glide, manipulate vectors, augment his mobility (includes dexterity, speed, and maneuverability). His mobility can also be enhanced by reducing the air resistance around his body and utilize air propulsion to make his body reach higher surfaces or enhance his speed. This technique can also be used to knock/push back objects/subjects. Gliding and air surfing can also be achieved as a way of enhanced mobility. He can create air based explosions/implosions, create whirlwinds, and turn off the sound in a room by preventing the air molecules from vibrating and much more. Unlike fire that is more commonly known for its devastating offensive ability this element is more commonly known for its sensory and healing capabilities. Choosing to specialize in the art of combat instead of the art of healing this element doesn’t grant Missael any healing abilities. But it does extends his sensory capabilities. He can locate a person, creature or object through sound alone by sensing their echo ( extends to 300 meters). This can also be done by feeling the air currents, how it changes and moves to locate a target. He can also sense the movement of none corporeal entities by sensing the aetherial air, as well notice if an object has magical attributes by noticing how the atherial air reacts to it. Knowlledge of this skill extends into atherial and normal air. Being more magically inclined towards the art of fire Missael can manipulate the air to produce powerful waves of normal, and aetherial heat by incrementing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter. His most favorite use of this ability is making things combust. Also, he has a limited control over the weather by manipulating my clouds and heat. Aetherial is a magical power obtained by having mastery and a connection to aether, also known as the fifth element. Magical attacks created by these powers are capable of standing up against holy and unholy attacks. Damage inflicted by this magic extends beyond the physical body, damaging the essence/soul of the creature. Can also be used to deal damage to none corporeal entities like ghosts, angels, demons, souls, etc the damage done depends on the elemental affinity of the aether. For example, fire users can ignite these entities using their body as fuel for their flames, air users can knock them about with the wind, etc. Also, the elements produced by this art are stronger than the ones in Midgard (earth). 3) Aethrial Augmentation As a Ljósálfar and a servant of the Vanir (requirements for the use of this power), particularly Ingwaz/Ing, also known as Freyr/Frey, he is linked to the nexus of Vanirian Aether (The Celestial Element). This nexus exists in Vanaheim (In Old Norse Vanaheimr), the home of the Vanir gods. This magical link allows him to draw from Vanaheim magic and add it to his body. In doing so, he amplifies the amount aether currently stored in his physiology resulting in an increment in his physical and magical abilities. Aether/Ether according to various philosophers is what makes up the universe beyond the earth and celestial sphere, also known as the air that the ancient gods breathe. Vanaheim (In Old Norse Vanaheimr) is the home of the Vanir gods. These gods belong to an old branch of gods known for their sorcery and magic. The most well-known use of this ability between the Ljósálfarian people is called aetherial physical augmentation. This technique requires the user to gather the aetherial magic of the Vanir and/or Aesir into a Ljósálfar’s body (including his own). As a result, the elf’s strength, speed, agility, endurance and durability are greatly enhanced. Neo is well versed in the use of this ability. He can augment the durability of his skin, muscles and bones to the point where he can take punches from creatures of super human levels of durability and strength. Another variation of this art includes aetherial life prolongation. Through the former a Ljósálfar is capable of living through what would otherwise kill them; examples include exsanguination and suffocation. This doesn’t mean that they can have the entirety of their bodies drained of blood and survive, but rather that their bodies can function past their normal limitations through augmentation. Aetherial life prolongation works by supplying an alternative for the oxygen and nutrients required by the organs to function properly. This technique requires intense mental focus. When performed by Neo/Missael his mental, physical and magical attributes decrease in correlation with the severity of the damage he has taken. With his concentration focused inside his being, he is unable to give any fight his 100%. This shift of focus, depending on the severity of his wound, can result in a lack of spatial awareness, lowered reasoning ability, tactical errors, lowering of caution, lowering of telepathic defenses, and mental confusion. For a bright elf mental, magical and physical traits are all linked into one, if one begins to deteriorate the others follows. With his mind trained on performing aetherial life preservation his dominion over some magical techniques begin to drain, starting with battle precognition, in some cases causing him to be overwhelmed with the vast numbers of possible futures. His elemental, telekinetic and other augmentative abilities like speed, strength and agility also suffer due to his priority on keeping his body from going into shock or dying. It’s not uncommon for an offensive class elf to die in the middle or after a fight as they cannot heal themselves, without a healer nearby they can just delay the inevitable. Of course, these side effects depend on the severity of the wound. A decapitation or severely damaging the heart or brain will bring him down regardless of the level augmentation. Beyond increasing his physical and magical prowess, Neo can augment tools, like swords, making them more durable. He can also draw faster aetherial energy from nature and life. 4) Mastery of Telekinesis He is a practiced hand when it comes to telekinesis. He can grasp, crush, alter, divide, manipulate and move matter with his mind, including heavy objects/subjects. His applications range from powerful telekinetic pushes and pulls to trash his enemies about, fire telekinetic projectiles that may or may not carry a homing effect (made of kinetic energy or actual objects). He can levitate, glide, reach higher places, manipulate vectors, create force fields, manipulate kinetic energy, etc. Kinetic energy is the energy of motion. He can also emit his aura to manifest this power making it easier to catch his opponents. Even though he can manipulate objects that belong to the other elemental houses, like stones and water, he’s control over those elements is nowhere near to that of a master manipulator of that element. For example, even though he can make water from a nearby source levitate and come to his aid he cannot make that water freeze, nor can he control water being controlled nor summoned by a water user. Producing water from the air is impossible for him. The same applies to the other elemental houses. If an earth user throws a boulder at him, and that boulder is still under that user’s control Neo is unable to move it and must find another way to defend against that attack. ---- Weaknesses ---- ' ' 1) Knowing his elven name gives you control over him, is not Missael nor Neo. 2) Soul Mate principle, any damage done to his soul mate will be transferred to him in the form of pain when this happens his pain threshold is equivalent to that of his soul mate. 3) Hits made with blackthorn Wood deals massive damage to his body, reducing greatly his durability. 4) Hot, pure smelted iron will burn him, negating his elemental resistance to heat. 5) Elemental resistance is reduced when taking damage from heat and electricity caused by holy or unholy means. 6) Rowan wood slowly drains his magic (aether reserve), via contact. 7) Cuffs made of pure iron drain his magic to the point in which he can’t consciously control nor summon his powers. 8) Drinking holy water will severely weaken him. 9) Iron nails in the front bench of the bed prevents him from entering the bed. 10) An iron nail of iron on a door prevents him from closing it until the one that puts it there leaves. 11) Power/Magic # 4: Sometimes has difficulty pinpointing the possibility that will become true. 12) Any direct contact with iron will melt the surface of the skin it touches. ---- Skills ---- Mastery in the use of various melee weapons, shields, acrobatics, hand to hand combat, training, combat strategy and magic. Has skill in stealth but doesn’t exceed at it, above average intellectual capacity for the solving of riddles, puzzles and other complex problems, knowledge of seven languages (German, Italian, English, Alfheimrian of elves and faries, Old Norse, Spanish and Enochian language of angels).Vast knowledge of Enochian and nordic runes. Has an above average knowledge of science, mathematics, history and myths, investigation and psychology. ---- Equipment, Tools, and Arsenal ''' ---- 1) Name: Lover’s Bane a) Type: Short Arming Sword b) Forged in: Alfheim c) Weight: 1.5 lb d) Overall Length: 30" e) Blade Type: Oakeshott Type XVI ( Straight/ Double Edged/Acute Point) f) Blade Material: Sliatine g) Blade Length: 26” h) Fuller Length:13.5” I) Guard Type: Oakeshott typology, Style 9 l) Guard Material: Sliatine m) Guard Width: 8 inches” n) Hilt Type: Single hand o) Hilt Material: Metal: Sliatine wrapped in leather p) Pommel Cap Shape: Oakshot Type K q) Pommel Material: Sliatine s) Pommel Material: Sliatine t) Location: right hip; sheathed in a leather holster A short broad sword composed of a scarce material named Silatine. This expensive metal is lust after by many due to its incredible magical properties. Rarely found within the 9 realms it can only be forged and crafted by the best Dwarves smiths of Svartalfheim. By infusing the material with Ljósálfar blood it is enchanted with the aether enhancing its already inherit magical attributes. Stalin has a hardness of 10 + in mohs scale, it’s 45 % lighter than steel, has a melting point of 3534 C (6393.2 F) and a boiling point of 3887 °C (7028.6 F). The material’s resistance to heat, hardness and rarity makes it not only extremely difficult to find and mine but also to craft. Some blades produced by the Dwarves (including this one) carry a few characteristics similar to spring steel. The blade of this weapon retains the hardness attributed to the material but it’s also flexible. The purpose of adding flexibility to the blade is to make it more resilient in the battlefield. Blade on blade combat was extremely common between Stalin wielders and so they made their blade flexible to avoid the steel from shattering or being bent without repair. The attributes imparted by having a relatively flexible blade is to allow the steel to redirect the force of an impact through the blade allowing the weapon to absorb greater impacts. Also, if the blade is bent at an off angle it can be bent back into position by applying the necessary force. These weapons are so flexible that by applying an incredible amount of force they can be bent into a full circle without breaking. I must punctuate that this is not a whip sword, nor does it compare to the Urumi in any shape of form. Although some whip swords were used at the time,the elasticity of the blade is more comparable to the +VLFBERHT+ (Ulfberht/Viking sword) than a whip. The blade doesn’t wobble around like a spastic dancer either, instead they are superbly designed to be flexible enough to absorb chock but still have hard edges and be stiff enough to deliver powerful thrusts and cuts. This weapon is blessed with the air point of the pentacle making it naturally inclined to perform wind and air based magic. When drawn the blade takes a greenish glow and is wrapped by currents of winds. The wind acts like a shield blocking incoming attacks by pushing the vector away from the original target. The strength of this technique is regulated by the user, it can range from easily messing the edge alignment of an incoming blade or to flat out push back the incoming attack. This ability can also be used offensively by combining the weapon’s natural air ability’s with the wielder’s air magic. This can cause the standard knock back or damaging wind through concussive force. It can also work like a wind cutter enhancing the range or his short sword to deliver powerful wind based slices and stabs. Missael can control the air and its properties around the weapon through the use of his magic since his weapons work as enhancing tools as well. The wind can also work as an insulator to prevent heat and electric based attacks from hitting the blade. The magic produced by this sword and the weapon itself are capable of damaging magical beings and none corporeal entities; like shadow creatures, ghost, ghouls, demons, angels, etc. This is due to the weapon existing in the aetherial and physical plane at the same time. The magic produced by this sword is aetherial in nature. The dwarves also gifted the sword with a few runes to enhance it: A . Blood Wraith Rune: Damage caused by this weapon cannot be healed, making small cuts extremely dangerous as the bleeding doesn’t stop. This rune can be turned on and off. B. Binding rune: The blade and its wielder are linked, the sword acts like a conduit and enhancer to his magical abilities. The weapon can be enhanced to become capable of cutting through almost any substance (Requires prep time). Also, it allows Missael to feel the weapon’s location without using any of his natural senses. C.) Control Rune: Magically connects the tool with his telekinesis. 2) Name: Bond of Flame a) Type: Arming sword b) Forged in: Alfheim c) Weight: 2.46 lb d) Overall length: 39.25" (99.7 cm) e) Blade Type: Oakeshott Type XVIII (Straight/ Double Edged/Acute Point) f) Blade Material: Sliatine g) Blade Length: 32.25" (81.9 cm) h) Blade Width at base: 1.87" (4.75 cm) I) Guard Type: (Oakeshott typology, Stye 9) wide, flat cross-section similar to a Style 7, but it terminals are rolled over and even more dramatically bent towards the blade. The cross-section is also complicated, being a flattened diamond shape or else flat on top with a V-shape underneath J) Guard Material: Sliatine K) Guard Width: 7 3/4 ” L) Grip Type: Single handed M) Grip length: 41/4” n) Hilt Material: Metal: Sliatine wrapped in leather o) Pommel Cap Shape: (Oakshot Type K) p) Pommel Material: Sliatine q) Location: Left hip; sheathed in a leather holster r) Side-ring: Yes s) Finger ring: Yes An arming sword composed of a rare material named Silatine. Silatine is a magical element that carries magical properties. It is rarely found within the 9 realms and can only be forged by the Dwarves of Svartalfheim. By infusing the material with Ljósálfar blood it is enchanted with the aether. This enhances its already inherit magical attributes. Stalin has a hardness of 10 + in mohs scale. Some blades produced by the Dwarves (including this one) carry a few characteristics similar to spring steel. The blade of this weapon retains the hardness attributed to it but it can also bend similar to spring steel making it easier to absorb chock from impacts without breaking. It bends and returns to place, the bend is slight, not like a wiggling sword in order to still make it effective in the cut and the thrust. Has a melting point of 3534 C (6393.2 F) and a boiling point of 3887 °C (7028.6 F). It’s 45 % lighter than steel. The material resistance to heat and rarity makes it not only extremely difficult to find but also to craft. It is blessed with the fire point of the pentacle making it naturally inclined to perform fire based magic. The blade, pummel and guard can naturally heat up incrementing it’s slashing, cutting and piercing capabilities. Because it is inclined to fire the blade gains a natural resistance to heat, instead of having a melting point of 3534 C it changes to 4,283 C with a boiling point of 4,683 C. Making it almost unmeltable. When drawn the blade ignites the air and it is wrapped around a flame of 1500 C The temperature of the flames can double with every prep post, Missael can control the heat poured into the blade with his magic. This heating capacity suits Missael well as he usually heats up his sword to create powerful and devastating attacks. The magic produced by this sword and the weapon itself are capable of damaging magical beings and none corporeal entities; like shadow creatures, ghost, ghouls, demons, angels, etc. This is due to the weapon existing in the aetherial and physical plane at the same time. The fire produced by this sword is aetherial in nature. The dwarves also gifted the sword with a few runes to make managing of the sword easier. These runes are: A. Deflect rune This rune allows the blade and pummel to deflect most energy attacks away from the casters. When angled in a certain way, it can instead absorb energy directed at it and transform it into heat to become hotter and increment its combative capabilities. This can also make the weapon mostly immune to magical attacks that are based on energy. B. Blood Wraith Rune Damage done with this sword cannot be healed, making small cuts extremely dangerous as the bleeding doesn’t stop. This rune can be turned on and off. C. Binding rune The blade and its wielder are linked, the sword acts like a conduit and enhancer to his magical abilities. The weapon can be enhanced to become capable of cutting through almost any substance (Requires prep time). Also, it allows Missael to feel the weapon’s location without using any of his natural senses. D. Control Rune Magically connects the tool with his telekinesis. ---- 4) A magical leather belt that doubles his already superhuman strength and durability. 5) Darkell family ring- Increases his magic power and efficiency by 75 % by enhancing his connection to the Vanir. ---- '''Story ---- Birthday: Five Dawns before the first Winter Night ((October 24th, 2008 BC)) Birthplace: World: Alfheim/ Ljosalfheim, City: Saevel Chapter I: Meadows of Red Wine The son of the dragoon warrior, Zack Nocte, and the frost sorceress Lillian Rosealine, Neo was born with a powerful connection to the elemental house of fire. Neo Nocte/Missael Darkell is a Ljósálfar (Bright Elf) male who lived and rose to prominence during the height of the Great Elven Civil War. He joined the New Alfheimirian military under the god Yngvi (Frey) against the Aesir, in the Aesir-Vanir War, and served in the vanguard during the angelic invasion. Following the Christianization of Scandinavia Neo chose to reside in Midgard (Earth). There he worked as a mercenary before reuniting with his family. As an infant while his family was traveling his caretaker’s village was attacked. The raiders quickly overwhelmed the village’s defenses slaughtering everyone in sight. Helena, his caretaker, and Neo were captured and offered as tributes to the dragon Níðhöggr alongside all the remaining survivors. Piled together they set the survivors ablaze and left the village after taking all the plunder they could carry. As the flames from the pyre torched everyone alive Neo’s skin remained unharmed. The boy cried until his throat dried and vocal cords broke. It wasn’t until everyone had died that he was found in the arms of Helena’s burned corpse in a pile of death and ashes by a Dwarf and a Valkyrie. Amazed on how his skin seemed untouched by the flames and believing that his family had been massacred they named him Missael (Man of Fire/ Born of flames and ashes). The Valkyrie took him under her care before leaving the boy at an orphanage in the Ljósálfar’s (bright elves) smallest city, Heleg in the world of Alfheim/ Ljosalfheim (Home of the light elves and fairies) There he met two female bright elves with the names of Johan and Neva, who were bound to be life mates and their families had been killed serving the king of elves, Aron Callalen, during the start of the Great Elven Civil War. The two creatures would play the roles of a mother (Johan) and sister (Neva) throughout those years. At the age of 8, Missael, Neva (7) and Johan (15), were magnetized by the stories of the great Elven Utopia, the city Amhdel. What the great tales didn’t reveal was that there had been a battle raging on for 2 months for the city’s control. Growing tired of the same old, same old they decided to leave the orphanage behind in search of power and adventure into the greatest city in all the 9 worlds, Amhdel. Being only children, they found it hard to earn coins for food and supplies. Forcing them to rely on stealing and other shameful deeds to get what they needed. Even at a young age, Missael displayed a natural talent for fighting and thanks to his small stature and quick movements he proved to be a good thief. It took them 3 years to reach the forest of Lhor on the outskirt of Amhdel. By that time the Bright Elves had already lost the battle and the city had been seized by rebel forces and their fallen king, Enester Darkell. When the moonless night fogged the sky the 3 decided to set up camp in a nearby meadow. This meant a fun night, full of dancing and music. But their celebration was interrupted by a violent, soul ripping howl. Johan being the oldest armed herself with a piece of burning wood from the bonfire and went to investigate to try and prove to the young ones that there was nothing to fear. As Missael and Neva sat near the flames waiting, Neva started screaming and collapsed, twitching and grasping at her stomach in desperation as if fighting against an invisible force trying to tear at her insides (life-mates share each other’s pain). That’s when he saw it, red, hungry eyes beaming through the leaves. He didn’t need the beast to step into the light for his elven eyes to see it, but yet he waited, wanting it all to be a dream. Blood gushed from the creature’s jaw as it carried the mangled, torn body of Johan within its fangs. It snarled and the hair that covered his body like armor rose like billions of deadly needles. But even when the cold eyes of death stared at Missael all he could see was his friend’s naked, crippled body still twitching. Her silver, hollow eyes looked back at him with tears of blood trailing down a face distorted by pure pain and horror. Rage fueled him and with a shout he charged at the warg (wolf) igniting the air into fire. The tongues of flames scorched the shoulder of the beast. Yet the bipedal monster didn’t seem to notice and simply raked with his claws at the boy, slamming his humanoid palm against his chest and tossing him like a rag doll to the blood stained grass. As he laid there, broken, all he could do was curse his weakness. His ears filled with the agonizing screams of his last friend being murdered. All that Missael wanted was for the sounds of biting, tearing of flesh and screams to stop. But that sound couldn’t compare to defining silence that came afterward, and the realization that Neva and Johan were gone. He could smell the scent of fresh flesh and blood on the beast’s breath as it leaned closer to him. All Missael could do was wait for his death, but as the monster was going to bite off his throat it flinched and stopped. Its empty eyes looked lost at the smoldering wound where Missael’s attack had landed. Claws as sharp as daggers scratched his forehead as the wolf locked strands of Missael’s silver hair in between its gray fingers. The boy just stared, his anger still burning strong, but the flame that fueled him was pouring out of him along with his blood. Just the thought of fighting for his life felt tiring. He had lost it all, and now his only reconciliation was death. His eyes fluttered for one last time before he allowed the darkness to wash over him. As it enveloped him completely he felt happy, welcoming death’s embrace anxiously. Category:Male Characters Category:Elf